Comfort in a Snowstorm
by Taiora Freak
Summary: What happens if Sarah never actually got over losing Mosey. Will someone care enough to help her exit her inner sorrows?
1. Out in the Cold

Comfort in a Snowstorm

A/n: This is a little story about Will and Sarah. I think they are so cute together and there are so few of Will and Sarah stories out there so I thought I write a short fanfic about them.

Hope you like it. Read and enjoy Taiora Freak.

Chapter one: Out in the Cold

It was a lovely day at Horseland. The birds were twittering to welcome the winter sun. The snow was covering the green grass as a soft white blanket. The only visible traces in the snow were horse prints. It was a happy day for everyone except one.

Sarah was sitting on the fence of the paddock looking at what used to be a green forest, but was now covered with white snow. Her mind was focusing on something far away, shutting every sound out. Her thought raced back exactly one year ago, to that fateful day. The worst day in Sarah's sixteen years. Tears streamed down her cold cheeks, falling to the ground and making small holes in the white snow. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The best friend she ever had except Scarlet. He was always with her, from the first ride they ever had on Scarlet to the happiest moments on Horseland. It was all ruined in one moment. If only she had gotten to him faster, _I could have saved him, he would still be here by my side if only I had been faster. He was old, I should have taken more care of him. He didn't hear the car coming. I-I should have saved him! He was my responsibility, he was my dearest friend. He always looked out for me and I never did anything for him. _More tears flowed freely from her ocean blue eyes. A figure came towards her from behind, the snow letting his footsteps make creaking sounds to warn of his approach. But Sarah didn't hear anything except her own voice inside her head telling her his death was her fault. _I even gave him my promise. My promise to not let anything hurt him, a promise telling him everything would be all right, a promise to not let him down, a promise to take his pain away, but I failed him. I didn't keep my promise, I let him down. _She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice coming from behind.

"Sarah are you okay?" His voice was calm and soothing.

She knew who it was the second his voice reached her ears. _Oh no! Not now, not now! If he sees me like this what will he think!_ Her hand quickly brushed away some unshed tears.

She slowly turned around, her voice trembling, "Oh hi Will, I didn't hear you coming."

He saw the traces of fresh tears on her white cheeks and immediately knew something was wrong, "You know you can always talk to me Sarah, I'm all hears."

"I know I can Will, but this is something I have to get through alone."

"I understand Sarah, you just come talk to me if you feel like it, okay? You know where to find me."

"Thank you Will I really appreciate it." Her voice was still shaky and her eyes once again filled with pure unshed tears.

In that moment Will made one of his toughest decisions. He saw how broken and hurt she was and he made the choice of walking away from her, leaving her his back. He hated to admit it but he did have a second choice, he could have stayed with her. _She said she had to go through this alone but she didn't say she wanted to be left alone. Arg! I'm so stupid!_

Sarah saw him leave and gave a low sigh. She knew she could trust Will with everything but this time she wouldn't break down in front of him. She wanted to prove to him but most for herself that she had become stronger. Will had comforted her last year, but this time she didn't want to bother the eighteen year old teen with her problems. _He has so much on his shoulders as it is. I don't won't to bother him, and besides I'm a big girl, I can get through this on my own. _

The second her comforter was out of sight the tears began to flow freely again. _It's unbelievable have easy it is to be with him, how he sees to consult me every time I'm near tears. He knows just the right words to say to me._ She brushed away some stray tears and jump of the fence, landing with a light thud on the snow covered ground. _I have to take Scarlet out for a ride. It's a perfect day for a stroll and beside I could need to get away for a little while. Good the others are in town buying supplies for the Christmas party because I really want to be alone with Scarlet right now._

When she reached the stables she walked slowly over to Scarlet's stall.

"Hi Scarlet, are you ready for a little trip?" She saw Scarlet light up like a light bulb. "Of course you are girl." Sarah gave a little laugh as she went to get Scarlet's saddle.

"Are you taking Scarlet for a ride Sarah?" Bailey asked entering the stables.

"Oh hi Bailey, I thought you were in town with the others." She said with a quizzical voice, a fake smile plastered on her face to hide her sorrow.

"Yes well, Will asked me to stay behind and look after thing since he had something he wanted to buy in town."

"I see, as for your question yes I'm going for a little ride with Scarlet." She could feel her voice was about to fail her and the tears were threatening to burst over.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sarah. No one should be riding alone, especially now in the middle of the winter."

"Your right Bailey it's not safe to be out there alone. I will just use the track around the ranch, the one passing in front of the forest. I will be able to see the house and call for help." Her voice held a slight hint of panic and her face showed emotions Bailey had never seen on her face before.

"I guess that's okay, just keep close to the ranch and don't be out to long, it's pretty cold." He regretted it right after it slipped his mouth. He knew it was dangerous letting her ride alone out in the open. _So many bad things can happen, but something in Sarah's voice had a hint of stampede to get away and her face was filled with sorrow._ _It would be safer for her to use the paddock. Will's going to kill me for letting her ride alone. _With this occupying his mind he went over to his horse the Kiger Mustang Aztec.

Sarah rushed out of the stable with her black Arabian horse in tow. "Well Scarlet girl looks like we won't be getting away from this place so easy." She jumped on Scarlet's back and trotted slowly towards the forest. She slowed down and looked back, she could barely see the ranch anymore, she knew this was the end of the line and turned Scarlet around. In the exact moment she turned around eerie whispers reached her ears.

"It's your fault you know."

"He would still be here if you had protected him better"

"I think you wanted him dead, why else did you not reach him faster?"

"Shut up please! I did my best! Don't you think I blame myself for not reaching him in time? Do you honestly believe I wished him dead! He was one of my best friends! He was always there for me!" Tears streamed down her face but she didn't brush them away, she let them fall, one after the other.

Scarlet was getting worried, why was her human talking to the air? Why was she crying so sadly? She wanted to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright, but what can a horse do? So she did the only thing she could think of; she tried to get Sarah's courtesy but it didn't work.

Sarah was so focused on the whispers that she didn't catch any of Scarlet's attempts to get her attention. The whispers were getting louder and louder and Sarah did all in her power to force them out of her head but it didn't work.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, leaving him out there in the cold."

"He must be freezing and his so sick."

"You know he still could be out there looking for you, his owner, the one he did everything for."

Every word made the almost healed wound in her heart tear open again. All the pain from the moment she realized Mosey had left her to die, hit her like a rock. She doubled over in pain. The tears were raining down her ice cold cheeks without end. _I have to find him! He could still be out there waiting for me to find him! Oh Mosey I'm so very sorry! I'm going to find you! _She turned Scarlet around again and galloped into the white forest shouting for Mosey, the best friend she ever had. He followed her through childhood and well into her teenage years and now he was gone, Mosey the most precious cat she ever had. No she couldn't believe it! _He's out there somewhere, I know it! He did make it, he must have! I need you Mosey!_

Will was driving carefully up the slippery road to Horseland ranch which his Cousin Bailey's parents owned. He was put in charge of the ranch while Bailey's parents were away just like now. He had the responsibility to ensure everyone's safety as well as the ranch's. He didn't mind it, actually he appreciated it. He loved the feeling of have the accountability for the animals and humans living there. So he didn't mind at all to take the responsibility whenever Bailey's parents were away.

The snow was falling heavily down on the Earth's surface. Will knew it was going to snow but this was ridiculous. The wind soon sped up making the snow fall faster to the ground. He could hear the clashing of snowflakes on the front window. _I have to get home fast. No one must be outside in this weather, it's dangerous. _He drove as fast as the slithery road allowed him to.

The moment Will stepped out of his car Bailey came running towards him.

"I'm so sorry Will, I didn't mean to let her out of my sight but I did and now she's gone!"

The tone of Bailey's words sent quivers down Will's spine, something was definitely wrong, "Calm down Bailey and tell me what happened."

"It Sarah, she wanted to go on a ride in the forest but I told her it wasn't a good idea. Then she just said she was going to ride the trail around the ranch and stay in hearing range. I know I shouldn't have let her do it, but something in her voice was begging me to let her go and her countenance was filled with sorrow so I allowed her to take Scarlet and now she's disappeared! She out there Will, in the snowstorm, alone! What if something happens? I'm so incredible sorry!"

As much as Will wanted to yell at Bailey he had to remind himself that Bailey was only sixteen and irresponsible.

"Saddle Jimber for me will you?" Will asked Bailey worry filling his always calm voice.

"Where are you going Will?"

"I'm going to look for Sarah. It's dangerous being out in this cold."

The day that began with such a nice weather ended in a merciless snowstorm. The grey sky slowly turned black signaling that the dark blanket once again settled over the western region. The snow made it impossible to see, the only thing visible was the thick snowflakes covering the dark sky.

Sarah and Scarlet had followed the trail deep into the dark forest only lit by the white snow covering the ground and trees. Sarah was franticly searching for Mosey and didn't sense the temperature sinking lower and the darkness threatening to mask the path and make her lost. She didn't even feel the cold wind blowing the snowflakes at her making her bare hands numb. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing alone; finding Mosey.

Scarlet was concerned for her owner but she followed her orders. She wanted to break the trance Sarah's conscience had on her best friend. She knew Sarah suffered a great deal from the loss. She had cried for weeks after Mosey's death. Now her conscience wanted so badly to keep the promise she once gave him and it led to rash decisions. Sarah no longer had control of her mind. She was doing the only thing her conscience was telling her to; rescue Mosey. She knew he was gone forever, but her conscience didn't want to believe it. Scarlet was indeed worried about Sarah but it wasn't only because of her obsession with finding Mosey, but the cold. No human without warm enough clothes could survive out in this cold snowstorm for long.

Sarah who was now not paying much attention to the trail in front of her didn't see the tree lying across her path. She was more focused on the whispering wind, blaming her for Mosey's death. She was so unfocused that she didn't register Scarlet's abrupt stop. She was thrown of Scarlet's back and landed head first on the ground and cried out in pain. She laid there on the ground not wanting to move to aggravate any possible injury she may have. Her head was spinning fast and black dots covered her eyesight, her left arm was beginning to throb too. After laying still a couple of minutes she got to her feet, swaying while standing up. _I don't think I have any serious injury except my arm, it hurts badly. _She cradled her broken arm holding it tight to her chest. She went over to Scarlet and picked up the curbs. "Easy girl, calm down, it's okay I'm fine." She whispered to Scarlet, trying to soothe the black Arabian horse.

"Let's go back Scarlet girl." Scarlet gave a soft neigh and Sarah climbed onto her back and began the trip home. It didn't take long for them to realize they were lost.

"This is so the most stupid thing I have ever done Scarlet. How could I be so dumb? I should never have left the ranch. But the whispers was telling me to find Mosey, it was blaming me for his death. I just wanted to find him, to get him out of this cold, to have him safe in my arms again. I didn't think twice and now we are alone in this icy snowstorm in addition to being lost." She could feel the tears threatening to make themselves known again. She brushed them away with her ice cold fingers.

Back on Horseland ranch Will was climbing onto Jimber's back. He had packed a bag which contained a first-aid-kit, cacao and blankets. His thoughts were set on one thing; bring Sarah home safe and sound. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her. She warmed his heart in a special way, the girl that always had a smile on her face, the girl that always put other people's need before her own had taken half of his with her and Will knew he couldn't live without her. He needed to find her fast before the cold winter got her just like last year when Mosey was taken away from Sarah.

_Wait for me Sarah, wait for me until I find you. Don't let anything happen to you!_ He galloped into the black forest, the only sound being the powerful Palomino stallion with black highlights' impact with the beautiful yet dangerous snow.

A/n: That's it for the first chapter. I know it sucks but I find it hard to write fanfics about Sarah and Will. I think there will be one or two more chapters for those who are interested. Well bye for now Taiora Freak.


	2. Safe and Sound

Before the story continues I want to thank ChaosGirl607 for giving me inspiration by reading her story to continue my own. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Horseland, if I did Sarah and Will would be the main characters and have many cute scenes together and they would definitive be a couple.

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe and Sound

The snowstorm was getting worse and Sarah was still out there. Will was barely able to see a foot in front of him but he kept on going; for Sarah. He knew she was still alive, she had to be. He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her. But Will was wondering about one thing; why did she ride alone in the first place. _She knows better than anyone that riding alone is a big risk nobody with their right mind in place would take gratuitous, so why did she?_

"I'm so sorry Scarlet. I didn't mean to force you into this cold weather." Sarah said apologetic, while cradling her injured arm.

The trail became more slippery and Scarlet had a hard time finding footage in the deep snow. Sarah who took notice of this said, "Easy girl, the rocks are slippery underneath the snow. Let's both walk for a while." She dismounted Scarlet, took the reins and walk slowly against the blizzard aware of the slippery rocks beneath. Her arm felt like thousand needles were piercing through her skin at once. She had to bite her lower lip for not to scream out in pain. She shut her eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. _This is the most risky and reckless thing I have ever done! Bailey will be so mad at me for breaking the promise not to ride alone and I can't say that I followed a voice in my head, it will just sound crazy. _Being so absorbed in her thoughts as she was Sarah didn't notice the little wooden stock sticking up from the snow. She tripped right over it and landed on her injured arm in the icy snow. She shrieked out in pain and could no longer hold the tears at bay. Suddenly she heard something from the forest, it was calling her name. Her head snapped up and she recognized it without difficulty. It was Will; he had come to look for her. She was no longer alone. She called out his name to give her position to him. It was a feeble sound that came out of her mouth. It was then she realized how cold it was. Her bare fingers were stiff and sore, her face was frozen and she was shivering. _How long have I been out here?_ She could feel the darkness lurking near her, threatening to drag her into unconsciousness. _If I fall asleep here I surely won't wake up again._ She tried to stand up, but her frail body wouldn't listen to her. She heard Will call for her again and she did her best to force her voice to scream his name, but it didn't come. All that came out of her mouth was a faint I'm here Will.

Will had heard her scream and a cold shill went down his spine as he understood she was hurt. He called her name for a billionth time and got a weak answer back. He gave a signal to Jimber making him go faster. He didn't want to gallop in this weather and on a slippery path so he settled down with a light trot.

He slowed down when he saw a black figure some meters away. He couldn't make out what it was because of all the snow blurring his vision, but he was almost hundred percent sure it was Scarlet. As he came closer he could see another form sitting in the cold snow. He knew without much difficulty it was Sarah's skinny frame, her long blond hair was blowing wildly in the strong wind, mixed with frozen snow crystals. He dismounted Jimber and ran towards Sarah, his face covered in fear and worry.

He knelt right next to her fragile body seeing her struggling to stay conscious. He saw how she cradled her arms and assumed that it was most likely broken.

Sarah could feel the depths of darkness pulling at her, the growing pain in her arm and head made tears fall from her pained blue eyes. But suddenly she could feel a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Will asked. He continued to hold her tightly.

"I'm okay Will, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone out here all alone, I-just…" Her voice trailed off and new tears came to her eyes.

"You can tell me why later. Right now we need to get you back to the ranch fast." He looked her over noticing her cradle arm pressed closely to her chest.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked while carefully taking her arm in his, examining it. He brushed over her swollen skin gently to easier feel if it is broken or fractured somewhere. "I don't think it's broken, but you should have a doctor check it to be sure." He smiled down on her and was met with an equally warm smile and ocean blue eyes. They sat there, in the snow looking at each other not sensing the blizzard heating up and temperature falling some degrees lower.

The sound of chattering teeth reach Will's ears and he was brought out of their trance. He looked down noticing Sarah's shaking form and her always red lips slowly turning purple.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you back home." He rose carefully, lifting Sarah along with himself from the cold ground. He shifted her gently in his strong arms and walked slowly towards the Palomino stallion with black highlights. When he reached Jimber, he placed Sarah on top of him, aware of her arm, his movements were cautious as he threw himself over Jimber's back. He held Scarlet by her reins, leading the Arabian horse while sitting on Jimber.

They began their way through the blizzard, Sarah resting her skinny body against Will's muscular chest, her eyes slowly closing and thoughts drifting back and forth, back to her first day at Horseland, meeting all her new friends and their adventures together and of course the first meeting with Will. His warm smile always made her heart skip a beat. Her mind changed the scenery from old memories to this fateful day, the day she almost died in a blizzard, trying to find her long gone cat Mosey. Tears fell from her closed eyelids and made their path down her white cheek, not leaving unnoticed by Will. He timidly brushed away the stray tears.

Sarah opened her clear blue eyes as she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up at a blushing Will and smiled at him. The next thing she knew it was her time to blush as she remembered where she rested her body. She tried to straighten up, but failed miserably. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She realized she was too weak, and blushed more at how pathetic she was right now.

"I'm sorry Will. I don't mean to be such a burden to bear. She let her blond bangs cover her tear filled eyes.

"You are no burden to me Sarah. Actually I've always hoped you would open up to me more. It's not good for you to hold your feelings inside and let them bottle up. I want to be here for you Sarah. It hurts me to see you like this. And I don't even know what's hurting you. I want to be someone you can rely on, someone you can entrust your feelings to." He said his words with so much passion that it made Sarah's heart warm up. Will cupped her cheek and brushed away her bangs so he could see the eyes he had grown to love so much. A pink blush settled across his face.

Sarah felt Will's hand under her cheek and blushed a light pink as her head was lifted upwards and a hand brushed away her wall of blond hair. She looked into the warmth of Will's blue eyes filled with tenderness.

They were once again brought out of their little world by Jimber's sudden movement. He had managed to place his right leg on some slippery rocks and without Will's strong lead lost control and fell.

Sarah felt her body fall of Jimber's back, the only sound slipping past her sealed lips were a scream. She waited for the impact with the cold snow, so cold it felt like needles, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself tight against Will's body, his arms around her protectively. He had taken the fall for them both.

"Oh Will! Are you okay?" Her voice was low, but the anxiety shone through easily.

"I'm fine, but what about Jimber and Scarlet?" He let go of Sarah helping her up and ran towards Jimber. Sarah did the exact same thing as Will; checking if Scarlet was alright.

They both breathed a sigh of relief seeing that their horses were fine and not hurt. He helped Sarah up on Jimber's back again and settled himself behind her. He gave the signal to Jimber and their journey home began again.

"Is your arm hurting you Sarah?" Will asked with slight worry in his voice.

Without knowing it Sarah had cradled her arm again. She looked up at him and nodded, "I think I fell on it, but it's nothing to worry about." She gave a weak smile before returning her gaze on the scenery in front of them. She knitted her teeth at the throbbing pain in her arm and shut her eyes tight for a few seconds before opening them again.

Will could feel Sarah's body tense for a minute before relaxing. He knew the second he felt it; she was in deeper pain than she let on. He felt his heart twist in agony for the girl sitting in front of him in pain, the brave, kind girl, with ocean blue eyes and shinning blond hair.

After some hours riding, with a lot of "which way should we take now", they could finally see Horseland Ranch. Will gave Jimber a silent nudge making him go faster. They trotted towards the warm ranch waiting for them.

Bailey was the first one out of the house and came running towards them phone ready to call the hospital. Will shook his head, smiling at Bailey's relieved face. He jumped down and together with Bailey lifted Sarah of Jimber's back. Bailey took the Palomino stallion and black Arabian horse back to the stable to give them some well earned food and warmth.

Back on two feet Sarah began walking towards the house, her legs shaking in exhaustion. Will was by her side in a second when he saw she was about to fall. He took one of her arms around his neck and one of his around her waist, supporting her.

He did it with all the care he could but the look of pain on her face was eloquent enough.

"Are you okay Sarah?"

"I'm fine Will, just really tired and cold." She sent him a playful smile before sighing in defeat. _His eyes, they are so penetrating! It's like he can see anything you are hiding. But I guess it's just what makes him Will and not someone else; he's always worrying about others._

"Okay, so my arm hurts a little, hmm well more than a little, but enough about me, what about you? You took the fall for both of us? I'm sure you're hurt somewhere, the snow isn't exactly soft when you fall from a high horse especially if you take the fall for two people."

"No, I'm going to get some bruises and a sore body but that's about it." He sent her the same playful smirk she had sent him before opening is mouth again, "Well at least I'm better off than you."

"How come?"

"Well, I don't' have a fractured arm and some explaining to do." He laugh a little laugh before his playful eyes became serious again, "Sarah, I have come to know you pretty good over the years you have been here on Horseland. And I know you are not the type of person to take such a huge risk. I know you have a reason for you action and I'm all ears when you want to talk about it."

"Thank you Will, that means a lot to me, and I promise you will be the first one to hear my reason for behaving like that." She bit her lower lip in frustration. What was she going to tell him? _I can't say that I have been hearing voices blaming me for Mosey's death and all that, then he will think I'm crazy, but if I don't tell him the truth and he finds out another way he will never thrust me again. So all in all I have to tell him eventually. _

Will helped her into the living room setting her in one of the chairs. Since Bailey's parents were gone, he had the responsibility for everyone on the ranch. He walked into the bathroom and to get some pain killers. When he got back Molly and Alma was surrounding Sarah asking questions. Will interrupted them and gave Sarah the Pain killer and a glass of water.

"Girls I think Sarah is too tired to talk about what happened today, we will tell you tomorrow."

Sarah gave him a thankful smile before swallowing the pill.

"Take care Sarah. I see you tomorrow morning." Alma said in a yawn before going out the front door with Molly right behind her.

"Yeah see ya, good night." Molly said while giving Sarah a hug before following Alma out of the house leaving Sarah and Will all alone.

Will took the phone and dialed Doctor Martin's number telling him to come take a look on Sarah's arm.

After Doctor Martin had examined Sarah he came to the conclusion that her arm was indeed fractured, but not serious.

"It will heal in about four to six weeks, you just have to wear this bandage for a time and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Doctor Martin and have a safe trip home." Sarah said relief filling her voice. Her parents were away on a business trip so Bailey's parents had allowed her to stay on Horseland so she didn't have to worry about explaining anything to them right now.

Will had gone into the kitchen to make some food, but when he came back Sarah was sleeping peacefully in the chair. He didn't have it in his heart to wake her up so he took a blanket and placed it over her slim frame, tucking it around her to make sure she wasn't cold.

He left the room with a warm smile covering his face.

* * *

A/S: that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you guys later hugs Taiora Freak


End file.
